the ghost train of remnant
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: Timothy the ghost train made his presence on the world of remnant, the huntsman huntresses were concerned about this evil spirits reading a story across the line. however Timothy was not the only ghost train Alfred made his presence including a new coach training that they didn't know about that spread his own hatred and haunted story across the real way.
1. Ch 1. the ghost train of sodor

A/N: the untold story of Timothy is from a fanfiction from some YouTuber.

Narrator: the world of remnant, had legends and stories. people there did not know about the story of Timothy the ghost train of sodor...

at a train station in Vale.

Narrator: all of the passengers or in the train was ready to take off.

the steam locomotive was puffing next station everything was what's going well until they heard a whistle coming from the other side.

(Timothy's whistle)

what the hell was that? **the driver** said.

the driver put the steam locomotive on Holt.

they heard the whistle again.

(Timothy's whistle)

who's there? **the driver** said.

can't you feel it? a demonic voice came from the mist.

everyone started to feel very intense.

however the driver saw shape of an engine silhouette sitting in the mist.

my pain and suffering you cannot feel it, can you? demonic voice came from the engine.

the unknown introduction true words the fog was **Timothy** the ghost train of sodor.

everyone was shocked including the driver was very scared we're in participating a crash.

silence broke the air.

passengers and everyone looked outside the cab window and see nothing.

thank goodness. **the driver** said.

what was that? a **man** said.

look like a ghost. a **boy** said.

no it was more like a ghost engine. a** girl** said.

we should get going. **the driver** went back into steam locomotive.

*I should call huntsman or huntresses for this situation*. **the driver** whispering to himself.

and started puffing towards the station where they're supposed to be arriving.

it's some other tracks somewhere **Timothy** rushing.

this world is not the same as mine. **Timothy** said.

my brother is still in my world. **Timothy** said.

**Timothy** had a flashback with **Thomas** and him were reunited on the island of sodor.

that's one reason why am I here. why did I came here. and where is here? **Timothy** said.

it doesn't matter my or will spread through this world. **Timothy** said demonically.

**Timothy** vanished into the mist.

To Be Continued...


	2. Ch 2 an untold story

at beacon academy

in Ozpin office.

the scroll begin to ring, Ozpin pick it up and heard everything on the scroll.

I understand, I'll send one of my huntsman and huntresses to deal with this situation. **Ozpin** said.

have a great day. **Ozpin** said and hung up the scroll.

is something wrong? **Glenda** said to **Ozpin**.

bring me team RWBY and team JNPR for this situation. **Ozpin** said to **Glenda**.

meanwhile in a classroom.

**Professor**** Port** was teaching them what it means to be a great huntsman and huntresses.

the meanings of becoming huntsman and huntresses is to protect the people that you care so much. **Professor Port** said to the students.

I guess that does make sense though. **Jaune** said.

which I do agree on that. **Ruby** said writing on her note.

the bell rang

all of the students left the classroom.

however **Ruby** heard one of the students said something.

I heard a train had been attacked by a ghost. **male student 2** said.

that's impossible I said it look like a steam engine. **male students 1** said to **male student 2**.

but they never saw an engine like that before. **female student** said to **male student**.

**Ruby** walked away to her team.

**Ruby** explain everything that she heard from the students.

that's some rumors that you must be hearing. **Blake** said to **Ruby**.

to be honest ghost are not real. **Weiss** said to **Ruby**.

I mean we don't know though if they do exist. **Ruby** said to her team.

to be honest I have to agree with her. **Yang** said.

you can't be serious. **Weiss** said to **Yang**.

come on now I mean there can be proof if they do exist. **Yang** said to **Weiss**.

**Blake** look at her scroll.

the guy's, ozpin needs us in his office. **Blake** said to them.

Team RWBY went into **Ozpin** office novels of that team JNPR was also there.

the reason why I called you here because we're dealing with some situation. **Ozpin** said to them.

and what would that be? **Pyrrha** said to **Ozpin**.

as you all know many people had reported seeing a ghost train on the line. **Glenda** said to them.

a ghost train? **Ren** said.

people believed to see the engine painted silver and had the numbers 0 and 6 small wheels. **Ozpin** explains to them.

that sounds just like a tank engine. **Blake** said.

so I need you to scout some of the railway area, you two will be split into two groups. **Glenda** said to them.

yes sir. **Jaune** said.

we will not fail you. **Ruby** said.

at night time, both team of beacon academy will recalling the area.

the mist was crawling along the real.

really sorry to get the shivers. **Ruby** said nervously.

come on, it's not really that scary. **Weiss** said to **Ruby**.

well I do feel uneasy. **Blake** said.

and why is that? **Weiss** asked **Blake**.

I don't know I have this feeling, like someone or something is watching us. **Blake** replied to **Weiss**.

it's probably your... before **Yang** could say anything they heard a whistle.

(Timothy's whistle)

guys what was that? **Ruby** said nervously.

it sounded like an engine. **Blake** said.

but I never heard a whistle like that's before. **Yang** said.

(Timothy demonic laughing)

I'm starting to feel very intense. **Ruby** said nervously.

guys get ready. **Blake** said.

team RWBY got they're weapons out and getting ready to attack the ghost train.

**Timothy** was running towards the mist and into them, they begin shooting at him but it didn't have no effect.

Team RWBY close their eyes waiting for crash.

but nothing happens, silence broke the air.

**Ruby** opened her eyes first and then the rest of her team did.

what was that? **Blake** said nervously.

that was not normal. **Yang** said.

our weapons had no effect on it. **Weiss** said.

I guess it is true that it was a ghost train. **Ruby** said.

I see you saw the ghost train. a **mysterious man** said to them.

Team RWBY pointed their weapons at the mystery man.

listen there is no need to be hostile, I know what you saw. **the mystery man** said to them.

what's your name? **Blake** said to him.

my name is Acer. **Acer** said introducing himself.

and the reason why I'm here though. you saw him. **Acer** said to them.

him? **Ruby** said confused.

the ghost train of sodor. **Acer** replied to **Ruby**.

can you at least explain to us. **Yang** said to **Acer**.

before I tell you this I must tell you that you must not tell no one about this story. **Acer** said to **Yang**.

a long time ago on Earth on the island of sodor, there was a silver engine name Timothy. he was an e2 class engine. however he was a prototype e2 class engine. he committed a suicidal accident a long time ago. which he killed many people with him. and everyday on the dates of a suicidal accident he runs again as a warning to others plunging into the darkness as a lost soul. **Acer** explained every detail to them.

the whole team of team RWBY was very shocked and horrified.

so what, I saw was him. **Ruby** said nervously.

that's right the untold story of Timothy. **Acer** said to them.

so the ghost train was really him. **Yang** said in shock.

could you please tell us anything about him. when **Ruby** said to **Acer** he disappeared.

well that's was there in usual. **Weiss** said.

we should definitely get back to team jnpr. **Yang** said to them.

To Be Continued...


End file.
